Come Monday Morning
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: Set after the events of the movie; The Breakfast Club parted ways as friends (and then some). When Monday comes around though, the anxiety sets in. What will they do now? Will they try to preserve and build up these new relationships? Or will they let peer pressure steer them right back to where they started that fateful Saturday morning?
1. Early Monday Morning

"Why won't it sit right?" Claire huffed, staring into her vanity mirror.

Her bright red locks simply weren't cooperating this morning and today was key. Today would be her first day back in the real world. Her first official day with John. The first day that she would have to deal with the social fallout that came with becoming a member of the "Breakfast Club" or whatever Brian decided to name their group of misfits. She pulled at her hair and pushed it back. Maybe she could pin that piece of hair back or something.

She pulled open the first drawer of her vanity, scanning the drawer for any signs of a bobby pin.

 **Thunk**

Claire's head shot up. What the hell was that?

 **Thunk!**

It was coming from her window… Claire stood up slowly from her vanity chair and moved towards her window. It could really only be one person, but she wasn't ready to face him. Not when her hair wasn't cooperating and certainly not when she hadn't figured out what to **do** about him.

 **Thunk! Thunk!**

"Cherry!"

She shook her head and pulled back the window. It was 7 am what was he thinking? She looked out of her window and sure enough there was John Bender in all his glory; leather jacket with a rumpled plaid underneath, ripped jeans and heavy steel toed boots. In his ear, the diamond earring she'd given him Saturday; the one reminder that Saturday, Saturday night and Sunday were not a fever dream brought on by bad sushi.

Claire pushed open her window and let out a sigh of relief when she saw both her parent's cars were gone already. Both were workaholics and rarely were they still home when she woke up but she couldn't stand a fight with them on top of having to deal with everyone at school. The thing is that she liked John, she really did. Whether or not they were good for each other remained to be seen, but for now she was content with that she liked him and he seemed to like her…

"Are you gonna let me in or what Cherry?"

Claire's gaze snapped back to John as her train of thought was broken. He looked up at her with that grin; the grin that reminded her of a wolf who'd eaten the sheep and got away with it.

"Or what, John! I'm getting ready and I won't get anything done with you in here distracting me!"

John chuckled and then cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Well, with the way you're dressed right now, you're the only one that seems to be in the business of distracting others Claire."

It hit her like a ton of bricks as she felt the morning breeze across her bare shoulders. She hadn't finished getting dressed. She had been so distracted and worried that she didn't realize that her outfit was still laid out on her bed. She was only in her slip. John had seen her when she was only in her slip.

"JOHN, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Claire slammed the window shut and pulled her curtains closed. This morning was off to such a swell start.

/

"You can do this Andy. You're a winner and they all know that. She knows that. You've performed in front of hundreds of people before and managed to win a title. This is child's play in comparison. You can do this!"

Andy stared up into his reflection. He was sitting in his Dad's truck, which he was so graciously allowed to borrow even after his stint in detention, and he was pumping himself up in his rear-view mirror.

After detention, he had called up Allison and asked if she wanted to go to a party that some guy on the basketball team was throwing. The line had mysteriously disconnected and she hadn't answered after that. He didn't know where she lived either so when he had woken up Sunday morning with nothing to do he couldn't even go check on her. She was avoiding him and he wasn't one to be avoided, not without answers anyways.

Andy turned off the truck and got out, lunch in tow. The weight of it was reassuring. He just had to find Allison and he'd know what was up. Maybe she'd had second thoughts about being seen with him, which was fine. He was known for being a bit of a douche, especially after the whole tape incident. He still hadn't figured out what he was going to do about that. He wanted to apologize, but he got the feeling that this was one of those things that wouldn't be solved by a simple "Hey bud, I'm sorry I taped your buttcheeks together,".

He sighed and pushed his hair back before straightening up and walking towards the school. One thing at a time. He had to stay focused. If he were Allison, where would he be?

Andy walked up the front steps of the school and through the massive doors. Inside, the halls were as dingy as ever, as the students of Shermer High School milled around waiting for first bell. He saw his friends at the end of the hall but they hadn't seen him yet, which was good because he didn't have time to deal with them. He needed to find her first.

He turned the corner that lead to the cafeteria. With any luck, she might be out behind the cafeteria drawing or something. Before Saturday he had never really taken notice of her but he knew that's where all the non-club kids hung out before and after school.

Andy stepped into the cafeteria and saw that it was mostly empty, which was typical for a Monday morning. Vernon was always on their ass the next morning during announcements; something about the 'dismal rates of attendance on Mondays'. He cut across the room and beelined towards the back entrance. She had to be there. If she wasn't, he was shit out of luck because he didn't know where else to look.

He opened the imposing black door and walked outside again. On his walk into the school he hadn't noticed how crisp the morning was. He broke out into goosebumps under his letterman. The door shut behind him ominously, but for the most part the back-patio area of the cafeteria was mostly empty as well. He scanned the area, searching for the tell-tale head of mussed hair. He swallowed as he realized that she was at the very far end of the patio, sitting on the cement and facing away from him. She was hunched over something.

His heart sped up a little. This was it.

Andy walked towards her, hyper-aware of the stares he was getting from the burners and the misfits. He didn't belong here. He knew that, but this was where she was and therefore this was where he would be. He picked up the pace and before he knew it, he was standing right next to her.

"Can I sit here?"

/

"Cherry, I said I was sorry! And I shouldn't even have to say sorry on account of the fact that I don't control whether or not you're dressed when you open your window!"

Claire ignored him and John felt his eyes roll. She was suc s. He jogged up in front of her and looked at her. It had been ten minutes since they'd left her house and she was still blushing. If she weren't being so irritating, it would be cute. She looked up at him, full pout in progress.

"Move out of the way John." God, why was she so beautiful? Even when she was angry she was like an angel.

"Claire, listen to me." He reached out his hand toward hers, and grabbed it. He moved closer to her and looked her in the eyes.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I just wanted to see if you were ready so we could walk to school. I wasn't even going to go in today, ya know, make up for the day that Dick stole from me. I'm only going because you're there, and there's no reason for me to go if you ignore me all day for something I didn't even do."

Claire looked away from him and there was something different about her face. He couldn't quite place it, but something was different.

"I know you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just nervous is all."

John felt his throat tighten.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me or what?" He looked up and cursed himself; he should've known this was coming. They had talked about it Saturday. He had just fooled himself into thinking that after everything, things would be fine come Monday. He looked back towards Claire, waiting for a response.

Claire shook her head but didn't meet his eyes.

"Then? What is there to be nervous about? Do you really care what those snooty bitches you hang around with think that much?"

Her head shot up and her eyes were watery.

"Those snooty bitches happen to be the only friends I've had since I was a kid, so yes! A little bit!"

She ripped her hands out of his and walked ahead of him. Part of him wanted to go after her. The other part wanted to rip the earring from his ear and throw it at her, go to his last chick's house and crash for the rest of the day. John clenched his jaw and caught up to her again.

"What John? Are you going to rip into me again about how my attitude is shitty? Because I'm aware so save your breath. I can't help that I'm scared. This is new. We are new. And I'm scared."

Thin trails of tears ran down her face and suddenly all the fire in him went out. John pulled Claire to him and hugged her tightly, looking around to make sure that nobody was watching.

"Look, babe, we'll ease into this. I don't know how, but we will. And we'll get through it all. So, what if we can't hang out at school, at least not at first? Dick only has my Saturdays. Friday nights and Sundays can be ours. We'll make it work. I don't want you to be scared."

She felt so slight against him, and he felt nauseous. This was out of character for him, but he'd never had anyone he remotely cared about this way. Not his parents, not the last girl he officially dated. Not any of the girls in between. This girl though, even before they met, whenever he'd caught glimpses of her… he felt something. He didn't believe in any of that mushy crap about fate or destiny because where he was from it did nobody any good to believe in that shit… But what he did know and believe in was the fact that Claire was different from all the other girls he'd considered dating before. She was different, and… fragile. He was like a goddamned bull in a china shop.

Claire lifted her head to look up at him.

"Do you mean that?"

He shook his head no; "Yes, I do."

Her expression became less anxious and a little more relieved; for some reason that stung. She reached up towards him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you, John. Thank you for understanding."

A few minutes later, as he watched her walk away from him, he wondered how in the hell they were going to make this work.


	2. Mid-Monday Morning

Monday morning was cold, but it was okay. Allison liked the cold. It meant she could put on more layers and somehow the weight of everything was reassuring. She felt safe hidden under all those layers of fabric. She sat on the cold concrete behind the cafeteria, sketchpad in her lap. She wasn't drawing anything in particular; she wasn't nearly focused enough for that. Instead she just doodled the faces that she missed because unlike the others she held no delusions about what would happen Monday morning.

They would all go back to their own worlds, and they'd forget about Saturday until they remembered it years from now. It'd be a day that they would look back to when they were older and had regrets and they needed consolation that things could have been different. She didn't expect any friends out of the encounter and was grateful that she even got to be a part of it. Of all the outrageous stories she told, she was glad that at least that one would be true; the day she hung out with the two most popular kids in school, a nerd and a burnout. The day she kissed the most popular boy in school.

Allison touched her lips and felt her eyes get steamy. Angrily, she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. That day was a dream, and it would stay that way. She shouldn't get that confused with how things really are. People ignore other people. They forget about them once they've served their purpose or they find out that they're not what they thought they'd be. That's how it always went, and she didn't see why this should be any different. She stared out into the sky for a moment, and then went back to doodling. Yes, it wouldn't do her any good to dwell. She just needed to move on. She was used to being alone anyways, she would be fine, she would be fine, she would be fin-

"Can I sit here?"

Allison's head shot up, and she stared straight ahead. No, why was he here? This wasn't supposed to be how it went. She scowled and looked back down.

"I don't know, can you?"

Andrew scoffed softly and she heard him settling in besides her. She couldn't face him right now.

"You're avoiding me. Why?"

She clenched her fists and scooted in on herself, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them, still staring forward.

"I wasn't aware that I was obligated to be at your beck and call."

Allison could practically feel the frustration radiating off Andy.

"You know what I meant—"

Allison finally turned to face him, a sneer on her face. How did he not understand what was happening?

"I don't actually! And I don't think you do either Andy. What were you expecting? Calling me up after detention and inviting me to some party? With all of your jock friends, so you guys could ridicule how stupid I looked trying to fit it? Sure, I felt pretty in the moment after Claire did my makeup but that's not me Andy and that will never be me. This,"

She gestured to herself; the raggedy sweater, the tights, mussed hair that covered most of her face. She was not what he wanted, and he had to be aware of that. They could not work. Not in this school. Not without him trying to change her at least.

"This is me Andy. No amount of Claire wiping my face and pulling off layers is going to change that. I'm not those pretty girls on the cheer team that you always go after. I'm not Claire."

Allison stared at Andy, trying to gauge his reaction. He just stared right back, a soft smile on his face. Then he broke out laughing.

"Is that what this is about? Allison-"

Allison stood up abruptly, and grasping for her things, began to walk away. Andy's hand shot out and caught her wrist.

"Andy let go of me, if you're just going to laugh at me… just let go of me."

And then somehow Andy was standing up, and her things were on the floor, and she was pressed up against the wall. Andy stared down at her, an incomprehensible look in his eyes.

"I don't want Claire; I want you."

She stared back up at him, more intensely this time.

"I'm not getting rid of the black shit around my eyes."

He chuckled and pulled her close.

"Good, I like that black shit."

Allison felt herself melt into him and allowed herself to embrace him back. A part of her knew that this was a dangerous delusion to let herself fall into, but the other part just wanted to be here. A part of her wanted to pretend that this could be real. For now, it seemed as though her dream from Saturday had not ended. Not just yet.

\\\\\

Brian stood at his locker listlessly. He had shop two periods from now and he wasn't especially looking forward to it. He was sure that the incident with the flare gun would've gotten back to his teacher already and he didn't want to have to deal with the fallout from that. He was so stupid; what did he really think a flare gun was going to accomplish? He probably would've dropped it from the recoil after pulling the trigger….

Suddenly, he felt a harsh yank on the back of his backpack. The next thing he knew, he was slammed back forward into his locker. His forehead hit the metal hard and his head was spinning. He crumpled onto the cold tile, as he tried to make sense of the situation. What the hell...?

Brian looked up through watery eyes from his place on the floor and saw that he was surrounded by a bunch of guys in letterman jackets. He shook his head, trying to clear it and saw they all had wrestling patches on their right arm. He was left even more confused and he felt a tendril of fear creep into him. What was going on?

The one at the front of the group, an imposing guy with dark hair and hams for fists, crouched down so that he was at eye level with Brian.

"You're friends with that punk Lester right?"

That tendril of fear creeped further down his back and he felt his stomach sink. Oh no… He swallowed heavily.

"Yes, we're friends."

He watched in silence as the guys chuckled derisively. Brian wondered what it must look like to everyone else in the hallway. Did they even know what was going on? The guy with dark hair chuckled darkly and continued.

"Oh, friends huh? Well, we have a friend too. A friend who got into a lot of trouble because your buddy Lester narced on him. And you know how it is right? You gotta look out for your friends? You understand that right, uhhh what's your name again?"

Brian looked straight back at the guy, trying to summon any shred of courage he had. Or at least trigger any sort of fight or flight response he had.

"It's Brian. And I know how it is; your friend hurt my friend and needed help. There's nothing wrong with asking for help and your friend, well he got what was coming to him."

He watched in silence as the guy processed what Brian had just said. It was a gutsy move, mouthing off to someone easily twice his size. Brian liked Andy, but that didn't absolve him of the fact that he had hurt one of his best friends. What he said was only the truth. He had gotten what was coming to him.

The guy scoffed and turned to another one of the wrestlers, a stocky guy with red hair, disbelief in his eyes.

"You hear this guy D'Marco? He seems to think that his loser friend getting pranked was worth our boy Andy almost missing an entire meet."

"Yea I heard him Wally. It sounds like he's asking for a beating if you ask me."

Wally turned back to Brian, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Good, because I thought I was hearing things; come on you—"

He pulled Brian up by the front of his shirt.

"We're gonna go outside and have a little chat about who deserved what and who got what was coming to them—"

Brian contemplated yelling, but as he looked around he slowly realized that first bell had already rung. His locker was all the way over by the activities hall and nobody was in there first period. Yelling would be pointless and would probably end up in him being hit more.

"Hey, meathead. Put the boy down."

Brian's ears perked up and he tried to turn the other way to make sure he was hearing correctly. That voice…

"Or what? I never pegged a burnout like you being a narc Bender."

Brian managed to turn his head enough to see Bender standing a few feet away from them looking angry as all hell. He had never been more relieved to see anyone in his life. Well that wasn't necessarily true but in this circumstance, he was glad that John Bender was nothing if not loyal and true to his word.

\\\\\

 **AN: Ahhhh, I hope you guys like this chapter! It's a little hard writing for Allison and Brian since they have the least amount of dialogue but hopefully I got them right! I would really appreciate any feedback as this is my first fic in ages.**


End file.
